Just a Game
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: Kasy and Sheki always had a personal rivalry, even in their most intimate aspects.


Kasy and Sheki © NoDrogs

Kim Possible © Disney

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**J**__**ust a Game**_

Sheki sucked the moan of mixed pain and pleasure coming from the blonde girl's mouth into her own… and slapped her again, harder than before, squeezing the already reddish buttocks. Jessica's skin was so sweetly tender and white, and Sheki couldn't help but to love, with fierce passion, how wonderful the crimson color looked on that warm pastiness.

Just like she made Jessica _love_ it, even more than her.

The pale-green daughter of the living legends, Kim and Shego Possible, broke the kiss and let her skin crawl over the older but shorter girl's skin, tickling her as much as she could. Jessica couldn't do anything, not with the handcuffs holding her wrists and ankles together. Not that she would complain, anyway. There was only one thing her lips could express, now that her Mistress didn't have her gagged.

"More… please more…"

It was always easy for Sheki Go Possible. She wouldn't call herself a Master Dominatrix, but she knew she had her _touch_. Pick the right girls, treat them _rightly_, and soon they'd be _yours_, in every sense of the word. Everything starts with an invitation; whatever came along with it was learned later. But once the invitation is accepted, they had unconsciously agreed to everything she would command, whenever they liked it or not. That's how things always start, and it wasn't like anyone didn't like it so far.

Jessica was just the third. Sheki laughed on the inside, she was ahead of her sister by one.

What exactly drove both twin sisters, Kasy and Sheki, to get into BDSM as they became teens, no one could tell. Sheki had to admit to herself… the two of them sure were some hell of children to raise. She also had to admit to herself that she was neither straight, like she originally thought, nor bisexual, like she had grown to believe. Her choices for partners in her kinky activities proved that. It sure freaked out their mothers for some time, and it still did, matter of fact, but that didn't stop the teenagers to practice their fantasies with as many girls as they could lure into their 'game'.

Right now, said game was to see how long Jessica could stay quiet and silent under her Mistress' tickling fingers and tongue. The reward would be, as already stated, a well earned spank for each second, and it was already over a minute since they began. Poor li'l 'n' cute Jessie would not be able to sit for a gooooood while.

The game, however, had somehow turned into a competition for the sisters. Another form of the siblings' eternal rivalry, anyone would say. It started with a 'simple' challenge: To see which one of them could take an ordinary girl and turn her into a submissive sex slave first. Oh, _were_ they _not_ kinky?

Kasy had won the first time, and Sheki had to eat her own pride while watching in envy at the brunette her sister had tied in chains hanging from the ceiling. The redhead twin whipped the glasses-wearing girl (clearly a _meganekko_) and had the black-haired twin gritting her teeth when the slave thanked Kasy for the treatment and the humiliation.

It didn't end there, though. Sheki already had a cute redhead freshman under her claws that just needed a bit more of _incentive_ to become the older twin's **pet**. The originality of the title, and said redhead at Sheki's feet, with her collar and leash, had made it clear for Kasy that the competition wasn't over. And now it wasn't just about time, but number as well.

But conversely to how it began, it was Sheki who had the upper hand now. She had learned from her mistakes, from Kasy's mistakes, and perfected her methods. She would never use a whip like her younger twin. Her own palm was a much more direct contact in which she also shared a small part of the pain, gaining in return more of the slave-to-be's trust. She would torture them in sexual ecstasy, making them beg for the pleasure, even if it involved pain, but she would never, _ever_ hurt them. Pain came with pleasure and it went away with pleasure, or stayed as a reminded of it, like Jessie's scarlet round butt.

Bite them 'til you make them bleed, and then lick the wounds clear. Never ask; force them to do you, and congratulate them for a work well done. Teach them what you like, and teach them what _they_ like too. Torment them with _love_, never with fear. What they should fear was not the pain, but the lack of it. They asked for it, Sheki granted their wished _her_ way. She was the Mistress, after all.

"More…" Jessica begged. Sheki was simultaneously stimulating both of her private holes, but she wanted… she _needed_ her to speed up! "Please Sheki, please…"

"Please?" The older twin teased. Her lips less than three centimeters away from the blonde's, but not attempting to kiss her.

"Please! I beg you… I'll do anything!"

"_Anything_ I want?" She whispered on the shorter girl's ear.

"Anything!" Jessica swore. She would do anything, regardless of how degrading or humiliating it seemed. Sheki had already made her gone through quite embarrassing things, so this was to be expected at some point, and she didn't matter how embarrassing it could be, because she knew it'd be worth it! The pleasure, the excitement… it was just _so_ much, so much that she felt she would explode! She wanted it, she needed it, she desired it, _hell_! She _lusted_ after _**this**_!! "Anything, but pleeeease!"

"Then… be** mine**"

The pale-green teen's word shocked the blonde senior.

"Become my slave… under your own free will, and I promise you will never regret it"

To become… Sheki's? To submit to the younger girl's will? It was true that the pale sophomore was already the dominating partner, but this was a _very_ big step…

"Turn into my servant… and embrace as your purpose to gladly serve me forever"

It wasn't like it sounded like something bad, she told herself… and then dismissed the lie. It didn't sound bad at all, it sounded _marvelous!_

"Become my pet… and I'll become the most wonderful Mistress you could ever have"

She wanted it. She could say yes without fear, knowing that with Sheki there was absolutely nothing to fear, except losing such magnificent lover. She would never risk herself to lose such affection, such treatment dedicated to her. She'd rather give up her own freedom than such delight. Degrading herself didn't matter if happiness like this existed only in the lowest of the ranks. Whatever Sheki… no, not "Sheki". Whatever her owner-to-be wanted for or from her, she would accept it without thinking it twice.

"Be mine…" The seductive teen repeated, pausing to dig her finger into the deepest of Jessica's private cavities and lick the blonde's neck up to her ear, where she finished her sentence: "And **yours** will be a life _full _of_**pleasure**_"

"_Yes…_" She replied without a doubt.

"What was that?" The now owner demanded to know, looking at her new slave's gray eyes… which suddenly closed tight in contrast to her mouth opening wide to cry her heart out.

"YES, Mistress! I'm yours, yours, all yours! Everything of me is my Mistress' property! _All of it_, EVERYTHING is yours, Mistress!!"

Jessica opened her eyes, meeting her Mistress' emerald ones for just a moment… before being kissed by her, tongue reaching out for hers, a firm palm falling on her butt, and fingers moving at _such-__**unbearable**__-__**SPEED!!!**_

The slave, pet and servant screamed, feeling as if her insides exploded in pleasure as she had never experienced before. Her juices rained over Sheki's hands, and her body fell numb on the bed's sheds, gasping to regain her breath.

The older of the Possible Twins smiled with pride and lust. Jessica was _hers_.

"Clean it" She ordered her servant, putting her juices-covered hand in front of the older girl, who didn't wait one second before starting to lick the hand, fingers and wrists up and down, from top to bottom, until it was just as her Mistress requested it. "Good girl"

No other complement had ever felt so meaningful in the blonde's eighteen years of life.

"Turn around" Sheki commanded "On all fours" And Jessica obeyed without questioning, regardless of the complications caused by the handcuffs.

She didn't even dared to look back, fearing she might upset her owner. She just stayed quiet and listened to the undistinguishable sounds of whatever was doing the owner of the room in which they had spent the last three hours sharing bestially wild, mind twisting, screaming sex. That's right, Sheki owned this room just as she now owned Jessica. And neither of them would ever question that.

Sheki eventually returned and sat on the bed behind the blonde, having a full view of the most private parts of her slave, who was certainly growing nervous.

"M-mistre-E-AAHH!?"

"Quiet!" The Mistress ordered, spanking the scandalous pet before adding "And still!"

The pet nodded and did her best to follow the order, even while feeling as something slickly wet and cold forced its way through her tightest hole, until it locked into a more narrow part, blocked by a wide end, staying right there. Sheki didn't waste a moment before climbing over her slave and moving her hairs away from her neck tot tightly lock something around. Lastly, Jessica felt Sheki unlock the handcuff around her ankles before returned to the floor and staring back at the woman who was now her property.

"Stand up"

Again, and as it would forever be, Jessica did as she was told. In the process she discovered two new and exciting experiences. The first was moving around with something stuck in _there_, and the second was feeling something tickling the back of her knees, which she recognized as the end of a tail. _Her_ tail. She supposed she should be getting used to this, and found it unbelievably arousing…

Distracted by that, she didn't realize until it was over that Sheki had tied a leash to the cuffs holding her wrists together and to the collar, instantly forcing her to fall on her knees as she walked over her, a smirk decorating her face.

Of course, Jessica understood. She was a slave now, it was her duty to please her Mistress, whom she hadn't satisfied like she just did for her, although she was sure she would never be able to cause someone such pleasure, but she would make sure to be a great slave and do her Mistress the best she could.

Sheki pushed the blonde further between her legs, embracing her with one of her legs. Her toes reached out for the tail and took a slight but firm hold on it, from which she pulled, causing the submissive pet sensations she never felt before.

Eventually the climax came, and the Mistress kicked with the back of her feet the base of the tail, causing the shorter woman another inner blast of pure ecstasy. No doubt about it, she told herself, a slave happy with such life had indeed an enviable existence.

"Good work, Jessie" The Mistress said, getting the older teen to look up at her.

"Thank you, Mistress" She replied smiling warmly, her face covered in juices.

For Jessica she was "Mistress". For Robin she was "Mommy". For Janie, the first girl she got into submission, she was "Queen". She always reminded herself, though, that in reality she was their _lover_, a partner for sharing intimacy, feelings and affection, just in a different way than most couples do. It was the usual "give and take" from every relationship, only particularly unusual. The hardest part of her role, in the end (and like always), was getting the pets to get along, but if she had already done it with Robin and Janie, she could definitely add Jessica to her own, personal harem.

"Take a rest now" She ordered "I'll grant you a shower later"

The slave nodded, but then looked up again "Mistress?"

"Any last thing you want?" Sheki replied looking down at her.

Blushing, she showed a shy smile and with pleading eyes she asked "A kiss?"

A moment of silence scared her… but then her Mistress returned the smile, a smile that was like the sun shinning in the sky for her.

"Sure" Sheki replied before bending over forward and planting a long, wet kiss on her lovely slave's mouth. Jessica said thanks again and then went to rest on the bed, following her mistress' guidance with the leash. Jessica was happy this way, which was evident by the smile she had in her face as she turned to rest, even with her hands still tied and the tail's base inside of her. She always knew she was one more for her Mistress, and that was enough, and way better for her than being someone else's only one, because even if she was one more, she knew she was special.

Her Mistress would make them know their place, but she would also keep them happy. She would make her girls do embarrassing things, but never for stupid reasons, that's why they could sleep in the bed and not in the floor like she knew others would order their slaves to do. It was the love she rose in them for her what made the idea of rebelling against her mistress something unthinkable. Jessica, just like Robin and Janie, knew she was blessed with the best Mistress of the world.

After all, who could call herself a good Mistress if she didn't love her servants?


End file.
